disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Joey Rooney
Joesph "Joey" Rooney '''- to główny bohater serialu Disney'a - Liv i Maddie. Jest młodszym bratem Liv, Maddie i starszym bratem Parkera . Ma pokój z Parkerem. Jest grany przez Joey'a Bragga Opis Osobowość Joey jest zabawnym i inteligentnym mężczyzną. Wydaje się, ze jest on "Rodzinnym klaunem", gdyż może sprawić, że cała rodzina zacznie się śmiać. Wygląd Joey jest wysokim chłopakiem. Ma brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Nosi okulary. Zazwyczaj nosi jeansy. Umiejętności Joey jest bardzo dobrym graczem w gry Video. Ujawnia się to w odcinku Sleep-A-Rooney. Joey nie umie gadać z dziewczynami. Wydaje się być obok nich speszony i nieśmiały. Ujawnia się to w odcinku Kang-A-Rooney, gdy Joey chce umówić się na randke z pewną dziewczyną, ale musi poprosić o pomoc Liv i Maddie. Odcinki Obecny we wszystkich odcinkach. Historia # Twin-A-Rooney - Joey razem z Parkerem użądzają "Bratoschron" i zabierają tam kilka potrzebnych rzeczy. # Team-A-Rooney - Joey z Parkerem szukają ptasznika, który uciekł im z pojemnika. # Sleep-A-Rooney - Joey jedziez Pete do Pałacu Pastrami. # Steal-A-Rooney - Joey zaczyna pracować w Happy Carrot, gdyż zbiera pieniądze na telefol. Prace ta mu się jednak nie podoba. # Kang-A-Rooney - Joey chce się umówić na randkę z pewną dziewczyną, jednak nie wie jak do niej zagadać. # Skate-A-Rooney - Joey i Parker chcą dowiedzeć się kim jest zamaskowany skater. # Dodge-A-Rooney - Parker ustawia Joey'a i Skippy'ego jako ochroniarzy. # Brain-A-Rooney - Joey startuje w olimpiadzie naukowej. # Fa La La La-A-Rooney - Parker chce zasabotować stoisko Joey'a z ozdobami świątecznymi. Relacje '''Parker (brat) Joey i Parker są "Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi". Dzielą razem pokój. Często sobie pomagają. Wydaję się, ze to Parker jest bardziej odpowiedzialny niż Joey, lecz i tak bawia się razem. Czasami współpracują, a czasami rywalizują. (patrz Poey). Liv (siostra) Joey i Liv są rodzeństwem. Często rywalizują i wykorzystują się nawzajem. Bywają między nimi złe jak i dobre chwilę. Liv pomogła się umówić Joey'owi na randkę z pewnąz dziewczyna. Joey nie chciał jej przyjąć do drużyny w olimpiadzie naukowej bo myślał, ze Liv się nie nadaje. Maddie (siostra) Joey i Maddie są rodzeństwem. Przeszli razem dużo miłych jak i złych chwil. Często rywalizują i wykorzystują sią nawzajem. Maddie razem z Liv pomogły Joey'owi umówić się z pewną dziewczyną. (patrz Moey) Pete (ojciec) Pete to ojciec Joey'a. Często spędzeją dużo chwil. W odcinku Sleep-A-Rooney Joey pojechał z Pete do pałacu Pastrami. (patrz Poey) Karen (matka) Karen to matka Joey'a. Joey jest jej najstarszym synem. (patrz Koey) Cytaty Twin-A-Rooney * "Michael załatwił by to inaczej" * "Żołnierzu, to był zdecydowany zaszczyt" Team-A-Rooney * "Ja jestem w drugiej klasie." * "To ci dopiero." Sleep-A-Rooney TBA Steal-A-Rooney * Kang-A-Rooney TBA Skate-A-Rooney * "Też Cię kocham" Dodge-A-Rooney TBA Brain-A-Rooney TBA Sweet 16-A-Rooney TBA Fa La La La-A-Rooney TBA Ciekawostki * Joey ma tak samo na imię jak aktor grający go. * Chce mieć bliźniaka o imieniu Michael. * Nosi okulary jak jego siostra Maddie. * Willow (Grucha) jest w nim zakochana. * On jest w dziewiątej klasie. * Dostał Z-Phone w odcinku Steal-A-Rooney. * Ma trzy włosy na klacie. * Jego pełne imię to Joseph * Pracuje w centrum handlowym o nazwie "Happy Carrot" * Nauczył Skippy'ego jeździć na desce * Jego zdaniem świetnie robi zastrzyki kotom Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Liv i Maddie